


short for frankincense

by bazookajo94



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers AU, aaron is like why tf do we live on a gd mountain, aftgwinterjam, and no one is kidnapped, andrew is smitten, don’t worry andrew isn’t adam, it’s actually two brides for two brothers, kevin is just here for a lamb, neil does all the work on the mountain, this is very silly, winter/snow day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazookajo94/pseuds/bazookajo94
Summary: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers AU.Nicky and his cousins live alone and secluded on a mountain. They're tired of living alone and secluded on a mountain.When they visit town right before winter snows over their only source of entertainment, Nicky finds a husband, Aaron finds a fuck to give, and Andrew finds a Neil.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 257
Collections: #AFTGWinterJam 2020





	short for frankincense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teytortots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teytortots/gifts).



> y’all know how we just watch a piece of media and then immediately associate it with aftg? that is our curse. this is a cursed fic.

When Nicky Hemmick first went into town that summer, he went in hopes of convincing someone to help them on the mountain. The chores were hard, and Andrew and Aaron weren’t motivated, and Nicky wasn’t really motivated, either, so nothing was done and everything was hard and boring and quiet and stupid. Nicky thought if he could find someone to move up there with them, he wouldn’t have to move his family into town, where Andrew scared everyone and Aaron hated everyone.

So Nicky went to town to find someone big, and strong, and who wouldn’t mind his family, or living far away from everyone; someone who wouldn’t mind the work, or being the only one who did it, or getting paid little for it, either.

Nicky spent the majority of the ride into town on the verge of tears and hopeless, and then he went into the diner and saw Erik Klose for the first time and didn’t feel like crying anymore.

*

“Guys, this is Erik.”

“Hm.”

“Whatever.”

*

Nicky and Erik spent their honeymoon in the trapping cabin further in the mountain, and they were gone for two weeks, and when they came back Nicky was glowing and Erik was jovial and Andrew was saying, “Don’t you have work to do?”

Erik went outside, unperturbed, and Nicky pursed his lips at his cousins.

“Don’t you think you should be nicer to him?” Nicky entreated as they all three listened to Erik chopping a tree and whistling. “He’s doing all this for us.”

“For  _ you _ ,” Aaron said, and Nicky sighed dreamily for one second before composing himself once again.

“Anyways,” Nicky said, cutting the air in front of them. “Erik agreed to marry me even though I only asked him to work here. He’s part of the family now. Try to be a little nicer?”

Aaron snorted loudly. Andrew whittled a tiny cat with his carving knife, saying nothing. Nicky sighed.

*

Andrew and Aaron tolerated exactly one person in town, and that was Kevin Day. He was tall and brooding, with a strange-shaped scar under his eye, and he was oddly passionate about barn-raising and sheep herding. They only saw him four times a year. His father was the reverend. Andrew sometimes tolerated Reverend Wymack, too.

This year, when Andrew and Aaron deigned to join the town in the barn-raising for Betsy Dobson’s family, Kevin, who didn’t have any friends or anyone who liked him, really, stood beside a short man with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. The man said something and Kevin smirked in response. It was the closest to a smile they had ever seen on Kevin Day’s face.

“What the fuck?” Aaron said, and stomped his way over. Andrew, eyes on the redhead, followed not far behind.

“Minyards,” Kevin greeted, his eyes alighting on Aaron’s grumpy expression first before sliding to Andrew’s apathetic one.

“Kevin,” Aaron replied. Andrew nodded. He was still staring at the red haired man, who was staring back.

“Nathaniel,” Kevin said, gesturing to the man beside him, who promptly scowled.

“ _ Neil _ ,” he insisted, glaring at Kevin. He did not reach his hand out to the Minyards.

Kevin shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Making friends?” Andrew asked.

“I’ve known Neil all my life.” Kevin’s attention was on the planks of wood and ropes being prepared for the raising. The event would start soon.

“Where has he been?” Andrew asked.

“Around,” Neil said, directing his glare to Andrew. “What’s it to you?”

“Strange how Kevin’s never mentioned you.”

“Strange how you think I care about Kevin’s opinion of me.”

“I’ve never seen you before.”

“And you care so much about the people who live in town, Man Who Lives Secluded in the Mountains? Fuck off.” Neil huffed and left the group to stand beside Reverend Wymack. Kevin did not apologize for his friend’s behavior. Aaron asked Kevin how long he thought this would take. Kevin said he had a bet with Neil on who could get their side up quickest. Neil would be working on raising his side of the barn with the Boyds’ family and friends. Kevin and his father were being helped by the Minyards and Hemmicks.

Andrew was still staring at Neil.

“Where has he been?” Andrew asked.

“Around,” Kevin said.

“Why are you asking about him?” Aaron asked Andrew.

Andrew ignored his brother. “How have we never met before?”

“He doesn’t stay in town. He has a situation.”

“A situation?”

“Why do you care?” Aaron asked again. Kevin still wasn’t fully in the conversation, staring at the tools and boards. Aaron was standing closer to Kevin than he had been a moment before.

Andrew was still staring at Neil. Neil was shaking his head at whatever the reverend was saying to him. He did not turn in Andrew’s direction.

Kevin said, “His father wants to kill him. He only comes here when he needs supplies or somewhere to sleep.”

“What the fuck?” Aaron asked.

“Who’s his father?” Andrew asked.

Neil finally turned to look at Andrew. He was scowling. Reverend Wymack also turned to Andrew, and then he waved him over.

Andrew took two steps in their direction before Kevin said, “We’re starting soon.”

Andrew didn’t stop. “I won’t be late.”

*

“Andrew.”

“Wymack.”

“Thanks for gracing us with your presence.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“No, the least you could do is finish your work on the mountain sooner so you can visit more.”

“Didn’t you hear? We have someone to do that now.”

Reverend Wymack harrumphed. Neil looked pointedly at the tree line.

Andrew said, “Kevin says someone wants to kill you.”

Neil snorted, crossing his arms.

Kevin had followed Andrew to his father and Neil. Aaron had followed Kevin. Kevin said, “We’re starting soon.”

“I won’t be late,” Neil said.

“If someone wants to kill you, why are you raising a barn? Why are you here?” Aaron asked.

Neil turned to Aaron. Andrew took a step closer to Neil. Neil said, “How am I supposed to hide out in a barn the next time I pass through if I can’t even bother to help build it?”

“Kevin says your father wants to kill you,” Andrew said.

Neil now glared at Kevin. “What the fuck. Did he also tell you what color my underwear is?”

“No,” Kevin said, and then he stepped forward to hook a finger in the waist of Neil’s pants. Neil made a sound of protest, wiggling away. Aaron made a sound of protest, stepping closer to Kevin. Andrew smacked Kevin’s hand. Reverend Wymack smacked the back of Kevin’s head. Neil smacked a hand on Kevin’s shoulder, but he wasn’t glaring anymore. Kevin grumbled, retracting his hand.

Andrew was still staring at Neil. When Neil caught his eye again, he wasn’t as angry. He didn’t seem anything at all.

*

And then it was time to begin raising. Andrew stood on his side of the structure beside his brother and cousin and met Neil’s gaze through the beams of wood. Andrew raised an arm and saluted, two fingers to his temple. He did not smile.

For some reason, Neil did. It was not a nice smile.

*

When Kevin started paying too much attention to how far along Neil was, Aaron started swinging his hammer a little too harshly near Neil’s hand.

When Aaron braced himself on a beam, Neil bumped into him, knocking off his balance.

When Neil tripped over a stray piece of wood, Andrew watched him fall. 

When Andrew wouldn’t stop getting in Neil’s way, Kevin shoved Andrew’s shoulder and told him to stop.

When Kevin’s attention wasn’t on Aaron, Aaron suddenly had a lot of questions about things he knew everything about.

When Wymack saw Andrew showing Neil one of his knives, he shouted that the winner was still taking home a calf and it looked like it was going to be the Moriyamas.

Kevin scowled at the Moriyamas.

Neil left Andrew and began working on the roof.

Andrew lifted heavy beams.

Aaron watched Kevin carry heavy beams.

Neil accidentally bashed three of his fingers.

Wymack’s wife, Abby, tutted at him. Neil smiled at her sheepishly as she wrapped his fingers.

Andrew grew bored with the building and went off to the side to watch his family work.

Erik and Nicky were kissing in front of a window.

Neil went to stand beside Andrew. “Kevin will be upset if he loses.”

Andrew watched Kevin scramble after his father’s instructions. “Kevin is always upset.”

“Kevin always loses.”

Aaron was scrambling after Kevin.

“Not always,” Andrew said.

Neil turned to Andrew and smiled at him again. This time, it was a nice smile.

Andrew stared at Neil. Neil stared back.

*

“How long is he here for?”

“He’s stocking up for the winter.”

*

The nights were growing longer and colder and Andrew and Aaron were lavishing around the house and Erik was kind of annoyed and said he might spend some time at the trapping cabin for the winter and Nicky was scared for him because of the wolves and he couldn’t understand why his two cousins seemed even more depressed than they normally were.

“What is the matter with you two?” Nicky asked them the day before he would be going with Erik to the trapping cabin. “You can’t keep going like this all winter. There are things to do before the pass is snowed over and we can’t leave for six months.”

“So stay and do them,” Aaron drawled.

“Stop it. It’s going to be a long and lonely winter if you don’t snap out of it.”

“We can’t all go to town and marry the first German man we meet,” Andrew said. He was whittling an owl.

“Can’t you?” Nicky snarked, and then he left the room. 

After a thoughtful pause, Andrew and Aaron sat up, intent. They didn’t look at each other as they stood and readied the carriage.

*

“Hey, Kevin.”

“Aaron.”

“Do you want to come to the mountains today?”

“Why?”

“We just birthed a lamb.”

“Aw. Okay. Let me just say goodbye to my dad.”

*

“Neil.”

“What.”

“You’re leaving soon.”

“So?”

“Come to the mountain.”

“No.”

“The pass gets blocked off from the snow. No one can come up there.”

“And?”

“And if you spend the winter with us, I’ll protect you.”

“Why?”

“It’s boring up there.”

“And you’re trying to convince me to go there?”

“We just gave birth to a lamb.”

“Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Come to the mountain.”

“Does the pass really close? No one can get through?”

“All winter.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

*

“Hey, Kevin, you too?”

“Neil? You’re coming up to the mountain for a lamb?”

“Um, no, I’m coming up the mountain because the pass will be blocked all winter and Andrew is going to protect me?”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You’re coming up here for a lamb?”

“The pass will be closed all winter?”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“When will it close?”

“Huh?”

“Can I come back down tonight?”

“If there’s not an avalanche.”

“What can cause an avalanche?”

“Being too loud.”

“Everyone shut up.”

“Kevin, you’re being the loudest.”

“Shut up, I said!”

“Kevin—”

“Oh shit—”

*

“Congratulations, Kevin. You are now spending all winter with the Minyards, just because you wanted to see a lamb and couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

“A lamb we’ll probably have to eat.”

“Shut up, Andrew.”

*

Nicky and Erik greeted their guests and tried to keep things light, but Kevin was bitter and Aaron was tense and Neil didn’t care and Andrew never cared, so dinner was passed in a terse silence and broken only by the clatter of plates and silverware.

“And where is everyone staying? There are six beds in Andrew and Aaron’s room, for some reason, so you guys are welcome to stay there—”

“I can stay in the barn,” Neil said. He wanted to have a quick getaway just in case his father somehow found him up here.

“I’ll stay with Neil,” Kevin said. He still refused to look at Aaron. Aaron frowned down at his plate. Andrew whittled.

Erik and Nicky shared a glance. “And, um…I mean, I know this is weird, but it’s not easy, taking care of everything that needs to be done up here, and if you want to help—”

Neil shrugged. “Whatever. What else am I going to do?” He didn’t mind working while he was up here.

Kevin also shrugged. “It’s going to be a long three months, but fine.”

Erik raised a brow. Nicky choked. Aaron slumped down farther in his seat. Andrew continued to whittle. “Um,” Nicky said. “Winter doesn't last just three months up here.”

Kevin dropped his head on the table and groaned. 

*

Neil hadn’t been very good at chopping wood until suddenly he was.

“Every day you watch me,” Neil huffed a week after Andrew lured him to the mountains with promises of protection. He swung his axe, satisfied with the loud thwack of the wood splintering and breaking. “Isn’t this your job?”

Andrew sat on a tree stump not far from Neil and rolled himself a cigarette. “Yes,” Andrew said, propping his cigarette on his lips to light it with a match. Neil wiped the sweat from his brow and straightened. He turned to look at Andrew and shook his head after a moment. Andrew’s gaze caught on the small smile on Neil’s lips.

*

“Every day you watch me,” Neil huffed as he fed the pigs and slipped in the mud.

Andrew brushed off the splatter of mud that hit his cheek when Neil fell. He flicked the mud at Neil’s face. Neil laughed.

*

“Every day you watched me,” Neil huffed as he shoveled snow around the house.

Andrew threw a snowball at him. Neil immediately dropped his shovel, a sparkle in his eye. Andrew turned and ran. Neil chased.

*

“Every day you watch me,” Neil murmured at the kitchen table, shoveling Kevin’s home cooked meal down his throat.

Andrew brushed a crumb off Neil’s lip. Neil didn’t pull away.

*

Late at night, Aaron would stare out the window at the barn and sigh, deep and long.

Andrew would stare out the window, too.

*

Late at night, Kevin would burrow into a pile of hay and roll around and grumble about how uncomfortable he was, and Neil would cross his arms over his eyes and curse Aaron Minyard for bribing Kevin with a lamb.

*

On a night with no snow, Andrew sat out on the porch steps and listened to the wolves baying. Neil, coming up behind him, stole the cigarette from his hand and sat beside him.

Neil said overtop of the wolves’ song, “Do you think your cousin’s okay?”

Andrew exhaled the smoke from his mouth. He watched Neil take a drag, the ember smoldering with his long pull. Neil squinted an eye as he looked at Andrew, and then he kept the cigarette in the corner of his mouth as he blew out his smoke in Andrew’s direction.

Andrew stared at Neil, unimpressed. Neil grinned, stubbing the cigarette out and handing it back to Andrew.

After a while, Neil said, “Kevin’s inside arguing with Aaron about the perfect day to get married.”

“Hm.”

“He says winter. Aaron says spring.”

Andrew didn’t say anything. More wolves howled. Neil leaned back on his elbows, staring up at the moon. “I think June. That’s what my mom always said.”

“She had big dreams for you to marry?”

“Just survive.”

“And once you do?”

Neil took a moment to answer. “I don’t think I will,” he said softly.

“Marry?” Andrew asked, wondering why they were talking about this.

Neil smiled wryly, still staring at the moon. “Survive.”

*

The next day, when Neil was out looking for a tree to chop, Andrew backed him up against one in the densest part of the forest, heavy palm on his chest, and stood flush against him. Neil didn’t look afraid.

Andrew slid his hand up Neil’s chest to cradle his neck. Neil leaned into his touch.

“Every day you watch me,” Andrew said.

“Yes,” Neil whispered, staring at his lips, and then Andrew leaned in. 

*

When the nights grew shorter and the snow started to melt, Aaron and Andrew would go to bed and not fall asleep and stare at nothing and think about nothing and wait.

“He’s not going to stay here,” one of them would say.

“I know,” said the other.

*

As soon as the snow melted in the pass, Reverend Wymack stomped up the front steps of their mountain home and pounded on the door.

Neil answered it in just his underwear. His face had pressed wrinkles from creases in pillows and his hair was rumpled and his chest was flush and his eyes were glazed with sleep and something else, and he was scratching the back of his head as he yawned and nodded in greeting.

The reverend only paused for a second before asking, “Where’s Kevin?”

“In the barn.”

“Why?”

“He wasn’t sure whether to forgive Aaron or not.”

“And why are you inside?”

“Andrew threatened to skin me alive.”

“Go get him.”

“Andrew?”

“Kevin.”

“Right.” Neil yawned again, and then he disappeared inside. Reverend Wymack followed him in and found Andrew leaning against the counter in a similar state of undress and Aaron sitting on the stairs and nodding off again.

“Lord have mercy,” Wymack grumbled.

“Not in this house,” Andrew said.

*

They were eating lunch and avoiding goodbyes when Nicky and Erik came home. “Reverend!” Nicky greeted upon seeing the man in his house. “Bless your beautiful hide! But what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to collect my son.”

Andrew and Neil looked to Kevin and Aaron. They both kept their heads down. When neither looked up and no one said anything, Wymack went on, “And to deliver some news.” 

“What is it?”

“Someone tried to cross the pass months ago. The wolves got ‘em.” Wymack paused, thick and grave. “Neil, it was your father.”

Neil stopped breathing. “What?” he asked. 

“Huh?” Nicky asked.

“Who?” Erik asked.

“Neil,” Kevin said.

“What?” Neil asked again, more breathless. He stood up.

“Son,” Reverend Wymack said, holding Neil’s panicked gaze with his unwavering one. “He’s dead.”

A silence, and then—

Neil bolted outside. Andrew followed. The door swung behind them.

“What the fuck?” Aaron asked.

“What does he do now?” Kevin asked.

“I can find him something to do in town,” the reverend said.

“I don’t think Andrew will like that,” Aaron said.

“Why wouldn’t Andrew like that?” Nicky asked.

“Nicky, you haven’t had to share a room with Andrew for the past month—”

“I’ve never shared a room with Andrew.”

“—but he’s been sharing a bed with Neil and I’m pretty sure if anyone tries to take Neil away from him, heads will roll.”

“ _ What _ ?” Nicky gasped.

“They’ve been sharing a bed?” Kevin asked.

“There are six beds in there!”

“He could have had his own!”

“ _ You  _ could have had your own if you’d just come inside when I asked you to!”

“No! You asked me to see a lamb, and then you made me stay in your house for six months and cook and clean and look after chickens!” Kevin stood up. “Do you know how gross chickens are, Aaron?”

“Um—”

“No! You don’t! Because you don’t work!” Kevin turned to his father. “I’m ready to go, Reverend.”

Reverend Wymack turned to Aaron’s stricken face, and then to Nicky’s confused, and to Erik’s just-happy-to-be-here. He stood up, shaking his head and batting this conversation away. He didn’t want to be a part of it. Neil and Andrew were still outside.

Reverend Wymack took his son home.

*

Turns out Nicky also had news. As soon as Neil and Andrew came back into the cabin, rosy-cheeked and content, Nicky announced, “So we’re moving away!”

“What?” Aaron asked, but with no real heat in his voice. He sounded defeated and wouldn’t look directly at anyone.

“I had a lot of time to consider it, and I think we need to leave. I mean, none of us like it up here. Why are we still hanging on?”

“I like it up here,” Neil said, but Nicky ignored him.

“Erik has family in Germany, and he thinks that they’ll let us stay with them for a while until I can find us a more permanent living situation. What do you guys think?”

“Whatever,” Aaron sighed.

“Um,” Neil said. Was he even included in the plans?

“No,” Andrew said.

Everyone turned to Andrew.

“Andrew...” Nicky grappled for something to say. “I mean, you don’t like it here? You don’t do anything?”

“I do now.”

“Neil doesn’t count,” Aaron quipped. Neil threw a dried apple crisp at him that Aaron didn’t bother to dodge. It bounced pitifully off his cheek.

“Neil wants to stay,” Andrew said.

“So you’ll stay for Neil?”

Andrew didn’t say anything. Neil was smiling. Aaron said, “I will go to Germany.”

“Yay!” Nicky said.

“Okay,” Erik said.

“No,” Andrew said.

Everyone turned to Andrew again.

“You can’t make me stay here with you in your honeymoon cabin, Andrew,” Aaron snapped.

“If he wants to leave—”

“Go to town,” Neil said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Town?”

“Yeah,” Neil said. “Go to town. That’s where Kevin is.”

“What, and grovel at his feet because I tricked him into living with me for six months? He didn’t forgive me now and he’s not going to forgive me later.”

“I think he will.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’ve known Kevin my entire life. I think I do.”

Aaron was still frowning at nothing in particular, but he didn’t seem as hopeless as before. He had a considering look on his face.

Nicky said, “So…we’re good?”

“Yeah,” Neil said, reaching for Andrew’s hand under the table. Andrew met him halfway. “We’re good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr
> 
> andrew: oh no i hope i don't fall  
> neil: *exists*  
> andrew, falling: fuck


End file.
